


Fantasmi del passato

by idk_uswnt



Category: Women's Soccer RPF
Genre: F/F, Jealousy, Lesbian Character
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-11
Updated: 2019-10-14
Packaged: 2020-12-09 05:37:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,394
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20989721
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/idk_uswnt/pseuds/idk_uswnt
Summary: Lisa e Federica devono separarsi dopo le vacanze per allenarsi con le rispettive squadre.Tutto procede bene fin quando Lisa non si ritrova da sola con Aurora e i ricordi del loro passato insieme riaffiorano in superficie.Riuscirà la bruna a togliersi dalla testa il pensiero delle mani di Yaya sul suo corpo o si ritroverà a tradire la sua ragazza?





	1. Il saluto

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lisa saluta la sua ragazza in partenza per Napoli, ignara del disastro che sta per succedere.

"Non posso credere che sia già ora di salutarci. Non è giusto" sbottò Lisa tra le braccia della sua ragazza.

Federica sospirò, sapendo che non c'era modo di consolarla. "Non dirlo a me, mi mancherai un sacco piccola" .

"Anche tu... Torino non sarà la stessa ora che parti...".

"Ehi, shhh, non pensarci. Sai che anche per me è difficile trasferirmi a Napoli e cambiare vita"

"Lo so, e sono tanto orgogliosa di te per questo" disse Lisa trattenendo le lacrime. "Ti amo tanto Fefy" sussurrò e si sporse per posare un lungo bacio sulle labbra della sua compagna.

Federica la avvicinò a sè e rimasero così per un po, entrambe incapaci di rompere il bacio.

Alla fine la bionda dovette staccarsi per recuperare fiato e sussurrò un dolce "ti amo anch'io" all'orecchio di Boa, facendola rabbrividire.

"Vorrei stare qui tra le tue braccia per sempre" disse Lisa mentre passava le mani tra i capelli di Federica "ma penso che sia ora dell'imbarco".

"Hai ragione" concordò la ragazza più alta guardando l'orologio che ormai indicava le 22.37. Attirò Lisa a se per un ultimo bacio prima di afferrare i bagagli e incamminarsi verso il check-in.

Boa rimase lì finché la sagoma del portiere non scomparì dal suo campo visivo. Quando non fu più in grado di distinguere la sua ragazza in mezzo a tutta la gente uscì dall'aeroporto, chiamò un taxi e si fece portare a casa.

Quella fu la prima notte che passò nel letto da sola e capì che sarebbe stata una lunga stagione da affrontare.

.  
.  
.  
.  
.

QUALCHE GIORNO DOPO

_'Fai un respiro profondo e concentrati sul pallone' _pensò Lisa seduta nello spogliatoio della Juventus.

Sapeva sarebbe stato difficile ignorare tutto quello che era successo con Aurora... sapeva che avrebbe fatto fatica a comportarsi in modo professionale dopo che Yaya le aveva spezzato il cuore l'anno prima.

Più ci pensava e più le veniva voglia di cambiare squadra e inseguire Federica, l'amore della sua vita. Ma doveva essere forte. Non avrebbe lasciato che una relazione andata male influisse sulla sua carriera. No, lei avrebbe coltivato il suo sogno di giocare in Serie A con la maglia bianconera, costi quel che costi.

Era assorta nei suoi pensieri quando sentì urlare "Tutte in campo ragazze, si comincia!".

Si alzò, chiuse un'ultima volta gli occhi e si diresse sul campo per iniziare la prima sessione di allenamento dell'anno. 

La pratica andò meglio del previsto, principalmente grazie al fatto che coach Guarino aveva optato per dividere le giocatrici in gruppi e fare dei lavori mirati in base ai vari ruoli.

Lisa non parlò molto durante l'allenamento, si limitò a scambiare due chiacchiere con Doris e si concentrò a pieno sul lavoro da svolgere.

Quando dopo un paio d'ore rientrò nello spogliatoio si fece la doccia il più in fretta possible, salutò le sue compagne e tornò a casa esausta.

Quel pomeriggio decise di fare una videochiamata con Federica e parlarono per quasi un'ora di calcio e di come sentivano la mancanza una dell'altra.

Boa raccontò alla sua ragazza del suo dibattito interno e di come non sapeva come affrontare la situazione con Aurora e ascoltò tutto quello che la bionda aveva da dire su Napoli.

Alla fine si salutarono con la promessa di richiamarsi il giorno dopo, e così quella diventò la loro routine per la settimana successiva.

.  
.  
.  
.  
.

UNA SETTIMANA DOPO

Quella mattina a Torino pioveva a dirotto e la squadra era in palestra per la sessione di scarico. Era un martedì come tutti gli altri, nulla di strano... se non fosse che Lisa e Aurora erano finite in coppia per svolgere degli esercizi.

Quando sentirono i loro nomi insieme le due ragazze condivisero uno sguardo consapevole; entrambe avevano mille pensieri in testa.

_'E mo che cazzo faccio'_ mormorò Boa tra sé e sé mentre si avvicinava con riluttanza alla sua nuova compagna di allenamento.

Yaya dal canto suo era meno agitata e si limitò a svolgere gli esercizi con la sua ex come se niente fosse scambiando due parole di tanto in tanto solo per concordare sui pesi da utilizzare.

Per Lisa quella fu la mezz'ora più lunga della sua vita tanto che appena finì gli esercizi prese la sua sacca e si diresse negli spogliatoi. Stava varcando la soglia quando sentì una mano afferrarle il braccio e tirarla a sé.

La bruna riconobbe subito il tocco familiare e capì all'istante chi la stava trattenendo: Aurora.

Si girò e alzò lo sguardo per incontrare gli occhi azzurri della centrocampista. _'Quel dannato sguardo, potrei innamorarmene ogni volta' _pensò Lisa, per poi scacciare immediatamente quel pensiero dalla sua mente.

"Cosa vuoi?" disse invece, visibilmente irritata dal fatto che Aurora la stesse trascinando in un punto isolato del JTC. Aurora la guardò e si limitò ad un "vedrai. Ora stai zitta e seguimi"...


	2. Ricordi indelebili

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lisa e Aurora si ritrovano da sole, faccia a faccia per la prima volta da quando le loro storie si sono divise.  
Entrambe sanno che quello che sta per succedere è completamente sbagliato, ma l'attrazione tra loro è impossibile da ignorare.

Una sessione di allenamento insolita e mezz'ora passata insieme -oltre a Yaya che trascinò letteralmente Lisa- è praticamente come arrivarono nella sala massaggi debolmente illuminata in fondo al corridoio.

Appena furono dentro la stanza, Aurora si girò per chiudere la porta alle loro spalle bloccando Lisa contro di essa col suo peso.

"Cosa stai tramando? Sai benissimo che non voglio più avere a che fare con te" borbottò la bruna, decidendo di ignorare i brividi che il corpo di Yaya così vicino al suo le stavano provocando.

"Sai esattamente cosa sto pensando. Vedo il modo in cui il tuo corpo reagisce al mio tocco; come stai cercando di controllarti" le sussurrò Aurora nell'orecchio.

_'Questa ragazza sarà la mia rovina'_ ... Lisa si ritrovò a cacciare di nuovo quel pensiero dalla sua mente. Cercò invece di essere ragionevole. "Conosci l'effetto che hai su di me, non posso negarlo. Ma mi hai spezzato il cuore e non lascerò che succeda ancora. Mi sono ricostruita una vita, ho conosciuto Federica e ho capito di amarla come non ho mai amato nessuna prima. Tu sei solo un ricordo".

Yaya ignorò le parole della sua ex ragazza e si avvicinò invece ancora di più, finchè il suo petto fu completamente appoggiato contro quello di Lisa. "Sarò anche solo parte del tuo passato, ma non ne avrò mai abbastanza di te. Così come so che anche tu vuoi questo. So che vuoi assaggiare ancora il sapore delle mie labbra sulle tue. So che il tuo corpo non vede l'ora di risentire le mie mani che vagano sulla tua pelle. Io lo so Lisa, non puoi nascondermelo".

"Cazzo". Lisa non riuscì a trattenere il gemito che le lasciò le labbra. Cercò di pensare alla sua ragazza, al fatto che non volesse tradirla. Ma era difficile, quasi impossibile.

"Dimmi che non vuoi questo" le bisbigliò la bionda, tracciando schemi con la punta delle dita appena sopra i pantaloncini di Lisa.

"Io- Io non posso. Non dovremmo farlo". Espirò Lisa, cercando di non cedere alla tentazione di chiudere la distanza tra le loro labbra.

"Dimmi-" le labbra di Yaya si schiusero contro il collo di Lisa, “che tu-“ e ci volle tutto ciò che la bruna aveva per non gemere mentre Yaya le leccava la curva del collo, “non vuoi-", le labbra di Aurora si librarono sul lobo dell'orecchio di Lisa mentre i fianchi la spinsero più forte contro il muro, "questo. Dimmelo".

Lisa lo voleva.

Dio, lei voleva.

(Lei voleva questo, lei voleva Yaya, lei voleva questo con Yaya.)

"Aurora non dovremmo ..." sussurrò Lisa e lei cercò davvero di non gemere quando la bionda si allontanò dal suo collo, ma non ebbe del tutto successo, perché questo suono lieve e leggero le rotolò dalle labbra quando gli occhi incappucciati di Aurora incontrarono i suoi.

E Yaya era così fottutamente lenta e così deliberata quando si inclinò a fermarsi poco prima delle labbra di Boa. "Dimmi che non lo vuoi".

Il cuore della bruna battè contro il suo petto, "Non posso-" e la sua voce si abbassò un po 'più in basso, "sai che non posso."  
  
"Quindi se ti bacio?" Yaya chiese dolcemente con gli occhi incollati alle labbra di Lisa. C'era un bel rossore che le macchiava le guance e pensò di poterla guardare così per sempre.

“Quindi se mi baci?-" Lisa fece un respiro profondo, “Ti bacerò di nuovo".

Fu tutto quello che aveva bisogno di sentire. Le dita di Yaya le scivolarono lungo la mascella fino a far scorrere il pollice sul labbro inferiore di Lisa. "Ho intenzione di assaggiarti, e mi accerterò dannatamente bene che tu voglia più di un semplice bacio."

A quel punto Lisa si lasciò completamente andare, le mani che scivolarono sul culo di Yaya. Aurora si inclinò lentamente e premette le sue morbide labbra contro quelle di Lisa; il bacio non rimase gentile a lungo poiché Lisa iniziò a emettere quei piccoli suoni di piacere che facevano impazzire Yaya.

La sensazione della lingua di Aurora che scivolava contro la sua portò Lisa a a intrecciare le mani tra i capelli della ragazza di fronte a lei e i suoi fianchi iniziarono un ritmo lento contro quelli di Aurora.

I suoi occhi erano scuri mentre alzò lo sguardo, mormorando contro le labbra della bionda. "Cazzo Yaya, di più. Per favore, non fermarti".

Aurora la afferrò per i fianchi e iniziò a camminare verso uno dei tanti lettini per massaggi di cui disponeva la sala in cui erano capitate.

Si baciarono di nuovo, e fu quasi frenetico il modo in cui Lisa leccò nella bocca di Aurora, e il modo in cui le sue mani aiutavano i fianchi della bionda a tenere il ritmo mentre si scontravano con i propri.

"Quanto tempo è passato?" borbottò Aurora mentre trascinava la lingua e le labbra sul collo di Lisa fino a quando non riuscì a leccare la sua clavicola.

La bruna non riusciva a pensare. "Cosa?"

"Quanto tempo è passato da quando sei..." Aurora morse forte contro la carne del collo di Lisa, non abbastanza forte da lasciare un segno, ma abbastanza forte far gemere la bruna contro il suo orecchio, "venuta sulla lingua di qualcuno?

L'intero corpo di Lisa rabbrividì alla domanda. "Da- Da quando ci siamo lasciate. Io e Fefy non- noi non- noi non lo facciamo-" ammise.

"Posso?". 

"Cazzo Yaya-" disse Boa mentre inclinò la testa e sollevò leggermente i fianchi, "per favore."

Aurora indietreggiò leggermente, quel tanto che bastò per far scivolare gli indumenti intimi di Lisa lungo le sue gambe, prima di sistemarsi di nuovo tra le cosce divise della bruna. "Fanculo, sei fradicia".

Boa chiuse gli occhi e piagnucolò, "per favore Yaya".

Aurora la afferrò per il polso, tirandola sù fino a quando la bruna non si appoggiò sull'avambraccio, "voglio che tu senta quanto sei bagnata per me."

Lisa deglutì a fatica mentre Yaya guidò le sue dita verso il centro e aiutò Boa a farle scorrere nella sua stessa umidità.

"Oh dio." La voce di Lisa era senza fiato mentre Yaya allontanò le dita.

La bionda non disse nulla ma fissò Lisa con gli occhi scuri. Si sporse in avanti e baciò il ventre di Lisa, non dandole nemmeno la possibilità di prendere un respiro prima che le sue mani le prendessero a coppa il seno, prima che la sua lingua si muovesse contro il capezzolo facendolo indurire, fino a quando Lisa non ricadde sul letto intrecciando le dita tra i capelli di Aurora.

Aurora era impaziente mentre lasciò il petto di Boa in favore di baciarle gli addominali.

"Oh cazzo, oh cazzo Yaya, mi sento... così bene.", le cosce di Boa si aprirono mentre Yaya si fece strada lentamente verso il suo centro, fino a quando la sua lingua sbatté contro il clitoride.

Aurora lo fece ancora e ancora, così dipendente dal gusto di Lisa, dai lamenti che le caddero dalle labbra, dal modo in cui i suoi fianchi si alzarono per incontrare la sua lingua.

Quando la bionda le fece scivolare due dita dentro e sentì le pareti di Lisa stringerle attorno capì che non ci sarebbe voluto molto.

"Yaya-". Lisa era estasiata e senza fiato mentre Aurora accelerò le spinte delle sue dita e il battito della sua lingua, "oh cazzo, Yaya, sto per... sto per venire".

Le dita di Lisa strinsero i capelli della bionda, cercando un appiglio mentre cavalcò il suo orgasmo.

“Cazzo-", Boa disse con una risata senza fiato mentre Aurora strisciò sul suo corpo, “Io- io non ho parole. Mi era mancato tutto ciò".

La bruna venne interrotta dalla pressione delle labbra di Yaya sulle sue e tutto quello che poté fare fu spingere Aurora contro il materasso e sussurrarle all'orecchio "voglio farti sentire bene anch'io".

Lisa iniziò a prendere in giro il seno di Aurora e le sue dita le pizzicarono il capezzolo facendo sì che la bionda si mordesse il labbro inferiore per trattenere un gemito.

"Ti senti bene?" Lisa chiese a bassa voce.

Aurora annuì con la testa e il gemito le cadde dalle labbra quando le dita di Boa scivolarono lentamente nelle sue mutande.

"Sei bagnato" Lisa si meravigliò, "mi piace. Dimmi cosa vuoi".

Yaya deglutì a fatica mentre cercò di trovare le sue parole. "Voglio- voglio che tu mi scopi".

Lisa gemette in risposta. "So come ti piace" sussurrò la bruna ad Aurora mentre le fece scivolare due dita dentro: "forte-" e le estrasse fino in fondo, "e veloce-" e poi le fece rientrare finché il suo pollice premette contro il clitoride di Aurora, "e ruvido-" e Boa continuò il ritmo.

Yaya si strinse attorno alle dita di Lisa, catturando le sue labbra in un bacio accaldato mentre cavalcò il suo orgasmo. 

Dopo qualche minuto Boa saltò su, aiutò Aurora ad alzarsi e insieme si rivestirono.

"Credo che siamo entrambe d'accordo sul fatto che nulla di ciò che è successo qua dentro dovrà mai uscire dalla nostra bocca" affermò Lisa poco prima che uscissero dalla stanza.

Yaya si limitò ad annuire in risposta, ancora in preda alla felicità post-orgasmica.

Le due si scambiarono uno sguardo consapevole, si salutarono e si diressero ognuna alla propria macchina, disposte dimenticare ciò che era appena successo.

Ma era molto da assimilare, specialmente per Lisa che tornò a casa e dovette comportarsi come se niente fosse.

Pensò che sarebbe riuscita ad archiviare tutto nella sua memoria, ma quando il sorriso di Federica apparve sullo schermo del suo computer per una videochiamata capì di aver appena rovinato tutto.

'_Non posso credere di aver appena fatto ciò'_ pensò tra sé e sé mentre si preparò a mentire alla sua ragazza...


	3. Non sarebbe dovuto accadere

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lisa e Aurora stringono un patto: quello che era successo in quella stanza sarebbe rimasto tra loro.  
Ma non hanno messo in conto il fatto che qualcuno avrebbe potuto capire ciò che stava accadendo tra le due...

FLASHBACK --> mentre Lisa e Aurora si godevano la reciproca "compagnia", negli spogliatoi della Juventus succedeva ciò:

.  
.

Le altre ragazze, esauste per l'allenamento, entrarono negli spogliatoi poco dopo, appena in tempo per vedere Aurora trascinare Lisa con sé.

Tutte loro ignorarono completamente le due, preferendo invece farsi la solita doccia rilassante per poi poter tornare a casa il prima possibile.

O perlomeno, tutte eccetto Bacic. Doris fu una delle poche a cui Lisa confidò tutto quello che era successo nella sua relazione con Yaya e fu probabilmente per questo che si meravigliò quando vide la sua amica seguire la sua ex ragazza verso una delle stanze in fondo al corridoio. 

Inizialmente decise di lasciar perdere visto che in fondo non erano fatti suoi e optò invece per darsi una sciacquata e rilassarsi sotto l'acqua calda che le scorreva sulla pelle. Ma, quando dopo 10 minuti, Boa e Yaya non erano ancora tornate negli spogliatoi, capì che qualcosa stava succedendo.

Si vestì il più in fretta possibile e, cercando di non attirare l'attenzione delle altre giocatrici, uscì dallo spogliatoio e si diresse verso la sala massaggi, dove aveva visto entrare le due ragazze.

Camminò piano, cercando di non far rumore, e si avvicinò alla porta, appoggiandosi accanto ad essa.

Si sarebbe aspettata di sentire tante cose provenire da dentro lì ma quello che udì la lasciò senza parole.

Pensò di non aver sentito bene... ma quando dalle labbra di Lisa uscì un deciso "_oh cazzo, Yaya, sto per... sto per venire",_ non potè far altro che tapparsi la bocca con una mano. Non ebbe nemmeno bisogno di vedere oltre la porta per capire cosa stava succedendo tra Lisa e la sua ex.

Con la paura di essere scoperta, si allontanò il più in fretta possibile da lì e recuperò le sue cose. Salutò le ragazze, uscì dal JTC e si diresse alla sua auto, ancora completamente sconcertata da tutto ciò che era appena accaduto.

Quando arrivò a casa si ritrovò davanti ad un ostacolo enorme: avrebbe dovuto dire a Fefy che la sua ragazza l'aveva tradita o era meglio tenerselo per sé e non rovinare la relazione delle sue amiche?

Ci pensò a lungo e alla fine optò per fare la cosa che le sembrò più ragionevole.

FINE FLASHBACK

.  
.  
.  
.  
.

IL GIORNO SEGUENTE

Dopo aver videochiamato la sua ragazza, Lisa cercò di sommergere i sensi di colpa che la stavano perseguitando. Sapeva di aver fatto una cazzata ma si convinse a dimenticare quello che era accaduto con Yaya per portare avanti la sua relazione con Federica. Si, lei amava Fefy con tutto il cuore e non avrebbe lasciato che quell'episodio rovinasse tutto.

Il pomeriggio passò piuttosto velocemente e Boa stava già per andare a dormire quando il suo telefono squillò e apparve il contatto di Doris sullo schermo.

Lisa rispose subito, sapendo che la sua amica l'avrebbe chiamata a quell'ora solo per cose importanti. "Ciao, dimmi".

"Cosa cazzo ti è saltato in mente Lisa? Sei completamente impazzita?!" le urlò Doris dall'altro capo del telefono.

"Come scusa?". Lisa cercò di capire cosa intendesse, ancora ignara di tutto ciò a cui Doris assistette qualche ora prima.

"Hai intenzione di comportarti come se non fosse successo nulla?" la accusò Doris.

Lisa continuò a non capire. "Non capisco di cosa stai parlando. E' mezzanotte passata e vorrei dormire se non ti dispiace".

"Non fare finta di niente. So cosa è successo tra te e Yaya nella sala massaggi".

_Oh dio, è la fine_... in quel momento a Lisa crollò il mondo addosso. "Oh mio dio, come fai a-", la bruna fu interrotta a metà frase.

"Non è importante come faccio a saperlo. Quello che so è che hai tradito Federica ed è più che sufficiente".

"Non è come sembra, posso spiegare". Lisa cercò invano di difendersi.

"No Lisa, non puoi spiegare nulla. Hai fatto sesso con la tua ex mentre la tua ragazza è a Napoli. Ti rendi conto di aver fatto un disastro? Come ti è saltato in mente?!".

"Io non- Io non lo so. Non volevo farlo, è solo che- Oddio, ho fatto un disastro". Lisa non ce la fece più e scoppiò a piangere mentre la gravità della situazione la colpì in pieno volto.

Doris aspettò che la sua amica si calmasse. Sapeva che costringerla a parlare non avrebbe aiutato, quindi cercò di farla ragionare. "Ascolta, cosa hai intenzione di fare con Federica? Le dirai quello che è successo tra te e Aurora o hai intenzione di tenerla all'oscuro come se niente fosse?"

Boa fece un respiro profondo prima di rispondere. "Pensavo che sarei riuscita a nasconderglielo. Ma non posso farlo. Io- io devo dirle la verità".

Doris mise in chiaro le cose. "Vedo che l'hai capito. Domani chiama assolutamente la tua ragazza prima che lo faccia io. Chiaro?".

"Chiaro Doris, ho- ho capito. Lo farò" Lisa rispose, la sua voce ancora rotta dai singhiozzi. "E grazie".

"Sempre e comunque. Ora riposati e preparati ad affrontare Federica". Doris si assicurò un'ultima volta che il suo messaggio fosse recepito prima di chiudere la chiamata e lasciare Lisa con le lacrime agli occhi.

Quella notte Boa non riuscì a dormire, continuò a rigirarsi nel letto sentendosi una persona orribile e desiderando di poter tornare indietro.

Ma il danno ormai era fatto e toccava a lei rimediare ad esso.


	4. Il confronto

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lisa finalmente affronta Federica.  
Come reagirà la bionda?

Quella mattina Lisa si svegliò sudata, dopo una notte pressoché insonne. Era iniziata la terza giornata di campionato e la bruna era stata convocata per Juve-Orobica. Alle 12.30 avrebbe dovuto giocare, quindi sapeva di non avere molto tempo. 

Si alzò dal letto con una sensazione di nausea, fece colazione e si preparò mentalmente ad affrontare la sua ragazza che, in tutto ciò, si stava pian piano adattando alla vita di Napoli.

Quando prese in mano il telefono, la prima cosa che vide fu però un messaggio di Doris che le ricordava la promessa della sera prima: _"Domani chiama assolutamente la tua ragazza prima che lo faccia io. Chiaro?"_.

Boa le rispose subito dicendo che avrebbe chiamato Federica all'istante. E così fece. Aprì la rubrica, digitò "_Amore_" nella barra di ricerca e schiacciò l'icona della chiamata.

Federica rispose quasi subito e dalla sua voce Lisa capì che era già sveglia da un po'. "Ciao Lisa, come stai? Pronta per la partita di oggi?"

"Ciao Fefy. In realtà non va molto bene. Sai, c'è una cosa di cui vorrei parlarti..." Lisa disse cercando di nascondere il tremolio della sua voce.

"Capisco, anch'io ho un sacco di cose da raccontarti. Ma non preoccuparti, ho una sorpresa per te" Federica disse entusiasta.

"Davvero?!" Lisa cercò di non far trasparire il suo nervosismo e si ammonì mentalmente per non aver ancora ammesso il suo errore.

"Davvero... indovina un po'? Sono in aeroporto, tra meno di due ore sarò lì a Torino! Non vedo l'ora di vederti, mi manchi tanto".

_'Oh mio Dio, non c'è limite al peggio'_ pensò Lisa, consapevole di aver fatto un casino, _'che cazzo faccio adesso?!'_. Migliaia di cose le passarono per la testa ma l'unica cosa che fu in grado di dire fu un forzato "Wow, m- meraviglioso. Anche tu mi manchi Fefy".

Probabilmente non fu per nulla convincente visto che Federica capì subito che qualcosa non andava nella sua ragazza. "Ehi, c'è qualcosa che non va? Non sei felice di vedermi?" chiese con un velo di tristezza nella sua voce.

"No, no, sono più che felice di vederti. Sono solo molto stanca", Boa mentì spudoratamente ma questa volta sembrò funzionare visto che la bionda tirò un sospiro di sollievo.

"Menomale, mi hai fatta preoccupare. Ora devo andare Lisa, il mio volo parte tra 10 minuti" salutò Federica.

"Aspetta Fefy, non abbiamo fin-", Lisa non fece in tempo a formulare la frase quando la chiamata si chiuse. Rimase lì, ferma, a fissare lo schermo del telefono. Le lacrime iniziarono a rigarle le guance e lei non poté fare altro che sdraiarsi sul letto con la testa tra le mani. Tutto stava andando malissimo: la sua ragazza sarebbe stata lì tra meno di due ore e lei non le aveva ancora confessato ciò che era successo con Yaya. Si sentiva una persona orribile...

.  
.  
.  
.  
.

UN'ORA E MEZZA DOPO

Dopo essersi preparata per il match, Lisa scese in campo con le altre ragazze per iniziare il riscaldamento in vista della partita. Il JTC era pieno e Lisa scrutò subito tra la folla per vedere se la sua ragazza fosse già lì. Non la vide quindi pensò che probabilmente Federica fosse ancora in viaggio dall'aeroporto. Ciò la tranquillizzò per un attimo ma fu risvegliata dai suoi pensieri quando un pallone la colpì sul braccio.

Si girò di scatto e vide Doris che correva verso di lei con un ghigno sul viso. "Ehi Lisa, come va con Fefy? Le hai parlato, vero?".

Un'ondata di sensi di colpa colpì Lisa. La bruna balbettò qualche parola prima di ammettere che non aveva ancora rivelato il tradimento alla sua ragazza. "No, Doris. Non gliel'ho detto. Stamattina abbiamo parlato, ma lei era troppo eccitata per il fatto che stesse venendo a Torino per vederci giocare e io non ho avuto il coraggio di dirle la verità. Sono un disastro".

"Si, sei decisamente un disastro. Ti rendi conto del casino in cui ti stai cacciando?!" Doris la ammonì con uno sguardo pieno di preoccupazione.

"Me ne rendo conto. E' solo che ho troppa paura di rovinare la nostra relazione. Ma te lo giuro, entro stasera le avrò detto tutto".

"Sarà meglio per te. Ora vai, che ci servi in difesa. E vedi di non distrarti, abbiamo bisogno di vincere se vogliamo rimanere in testa".

"Okay", Lisa disse piano prima di riprendere il riscaldamento.

.  
.  
.  
.  
.

FINE PRIMO TEMPO DELLA PARTITA

Dopo 45 minuti la Juve era in vantaggio sull'Orobica con i goal di Girelli e Aluko. Lisa giocò un primo tempo sotto le aspettative e quando entrò negli spogliatoi, visibilmente irritata, si sedette e si limitò ad ascoltare un po' di musica. 

Federica era arrivata appena prima che iniziasse la partita e Boa fece di tutto per non incrociare il suo sguardo, consapevole che ciò non avrebbe migliorato la situazione.

.  
.  
.  
.  
.

FINE PARTITA

Quando il triplice fischio dell'arbitro risuonò indicando la fine della partita, le ragazze si strinsero vittoriose in un abbraccio di gruppo. La partita finì 5-0 con un altro goal di Girelli e le reti di Bonansea e Cernoia. 

Dopo aver salutato il pubblico, la maggior parte delle giocatrici rientrò negli spogliatoi e si cambiò. Venti minuti dopo tutte loro, eccetto Lisa e qualche altra, erano fuori dal JTC a fare foto ed autografi con i tifosi. 

Boa salutò il gruppo il anticipo, scambiò uno sguardo consapevole con Doris e andò incontro al suo destino. Uscì dall'uscita secondaria e vide subito che Federica era lì ad aspettarla col suo immancabile sorriso stampato in faccia. Si avvicinò alla sua ragazza, le gettò le braccia al collo e si ritrovò sospesa da terra tra le forti braccia di Federica.

"Mi sei mancata tanto Lisa" le sussurrò la bionda all'orecchio prima di posarle un veloce bacio sulle labbra.

Lisa sorrise nervosamente. "Anche tu mi sei mancata Fefy. Ora andiamo a casa, abbiamo un sacco di cose di cui parlare".

"Va bene, seguimi. Ho parcheggiato a 100 metri da qui".

Il viaggio fu silenzioso: Federica capì che c'era qualcosa che non andava in Lisa ma decise di non farle pressioni. Quando arrivarono a casa della bruna, andarono immediatamente in cucina, si prepararono un pasto veloce e poi si sedettero una di fronte all'altra.

"Allora, di cosa volevi parlarmi? Mi sembri agitata" sollecitò Federica.

Lisa quasi si soffocò con il boccone di cibo. "Beh, ecco... effettivamente sono nervosa".

Federica non capiva. "Cosa è successo? Ho fatto qualcosa di sbagliato?"

"Oddio no, assolutamente no. Sono io quella che ha fatto un disastro", Lisa disse senza guardare la sua ragazza negli occhi.

"Mi stai facendo preoccupare Lisa. Che hai fatto?".

"Ho paura Fefy. Prometti di non arrabbiarti?".

Federica cercò di alleggerire l'umore: "Non so cosa aspettarmi quindi posso solo prometterti che non ti arriverà uno schiaffo..."

"Almeno quello..." doveva essere un pensiero ma Lisa lo disse ad alta voce senza neanche rendersene conto.

Boa fece un respiro profondo. _'Ora o mai più'_ si disse. Alzo lo sguardo, fissò il vuoto per qualche secondo e alla fine prese coraggio.

"Io- io ti ho tradita Fefy. Sono una persona orribile, lo so. E capirò se tu non vorrai più avere a che fare con me perché so di aver fatto un disastro". Le lacrime iniziarono a scorrerle lungo le guance. "Non so cosa mi avevo in mente quando l'ho fatto. E' solo che- E' solo che Aurora ha un qualcosa a cui non riesco a resistere". A questo punto era un disastro nervoso mentre si asciugava gli occhi e cercava di calmarsi. "Mi dispiace Fefy, mi dispiace tanto. Non avrei mai dovuto farlo".

La mascella di Federica si abbassò e i suoi occhi divennero lucidi mentre cercava di assimilare tutto quello che aveva appena sentito. "Dimmi che stai scherzando Lisa. Ti prego".

"Vorrei poterlo dire" rispose la bruna "ma no, sono seria. Non so come io abbia potuto farlo. Mi dispiace così tanto".

"Perché Lisa, perché? Che cazzo ti è saltato in mente? Come hai potuto farmi questo?!" Federica disse in preda alla rabbia.

"Non lo so. Non so cosa dire. Mi vergogno troppo di quello che ho fatto" sospirò Lisa, ancora con le lacrime agli occhi.

"Fai bene. Ti rendi conto di quanto questo faccia male?" sbottò la bionda tirando un pugno sul tavolo. "Dopo tutto quello che ho fatto per te, te ne esci così? Dicendomi che sei andata a letto con la tua cazzo di ex?!".

Boa ormai non era in grado di parlare. Se ne stette lì a guardare la sua ragazza che stava giustamente dando di matto.

"Io- Io non ho parole Lisa. Mi fidai di te quando mi dicesti che Aurora era parte del passato. E ora scopro che, anche dopo un anno, non riesci a resisterle".

"No, Fefy, non è come semb-"... Lisa fu interrotta bruscamente.

"Si che è così. Punto. Non posso credere che non me ne sia accorta prima. E' così ovvio che preferisci lei a me. Vai pure con lei, se ti rende così felice".

Quelle parole fecero colpirono Lisa profondamente. "Non dirlo mai più. Capisco che sei arrabbiata, non ti biasimo, ma ti prego, non dire mai più una cosa del genere. Sai che il mio cuore appartiene a te Fefy".

"Non sembra visto quello che hai fatto. Non sono più sicura di nulla. Non so se riuscirò a perdonarti per questo. Credo di aver bisogno di un po' di tempo" disse Federica, visibilmente ferita.

Boa cercò di mantenere la calma, si alzò e si diresse verso la stanza più lontana. "Certo, vado in camera. Chiamami quando ci sei, qualunque sia la tua decisione".


	5. La decisione

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Federica si prende un po' di tempo per pensare.  
Perdonerà Lisa o la loro relazione giungerà al capolinea?

Federica osservò mentre la sua ragazza si allontanava e appena la vide entrare in camera e chiudere la porta si lasciò andare. Le lacrime iniziarono a scorrere incontrollabilmente sulle sue guance e iniziò ad avvertire un senso di nausea. 

Si alzò dal tavolo, andò a bere un bicchiere d'acqua e poi si appoggiò al davanzale della finestra, dove lei e Lisa si erano più volte scambiate gesti e parole d'amore.

Cosa avrebbe dovuto fare? A essere sincera, Federica non ne aveva la minima idea. Si spostò in soggiorno, si sdraiò sul divano e socchiuse gli occhi.

Ci pensò a lungo. Era di fronte ad una decisione molto difficile: avrebbe dovuto lasciare Lisa o era giusto credere nella loro relazione e sognare un futuro insieme?

.  
.  
.  
.  
.

25 MINUTI DOPO

Lisa si risvegliò da un sonno che non era neppure conscia di aver avuto, guardò l'ora e decise di uscire dalla stanza.

Percorse il corridoio ma quando arrivò in cucina non vide Federica. "Fefy, ci sei?" provò o chiamare ma non ottenne risposta.

Si diresse quindi a prendere il suo telefono e vide sul tavolo della cucina un biglietto. Lo afferrò, riconoscendo subito la calligrafia e lesse quello che vi era scritto: _scusa Lisa, ma quello che hai fatto è troppo da sopportare in questo momento. Concedimi qualche giorno per pensare. Non sono sicura di essere abbastanza forte da poter dimenticare quello che è successo tra te e Yaya._

Lisa crollò sul divano con la testa tra le mani. Aveva fatto un casino e ora rischiava di perdere la persona più importante della sua vita. Non si sarebbe mai perdonata per quello.

.  
.  
.  
.  
.

8 GIORNI DOPO

Era passata più di una settimana da quel giorno e Lisa ormai aveva iniziato a perdere le speranze. Quella mattina, come ormai era diventata abitudine, Doris si recò a casa sua per consolarla e Boa immancabilmente crollò tra le braccia del portiere mentre piangeva le poche lacrime che le erano rimaste.

Erano già le 11 del mattino e Doris stava per tornare a casa quando qualcuno suonò il campanello. Le due ragazze si guardarono con aria confusa visto che entrambe non aspettavano nessuno e alla fine Lisa si alzò e si diresse alla porta, pensando di trovarvi uno dei soliti uomini che volevano venderle giornali.

Con gli occhi ancora rossi e iniettati di sangue la aprì e senza neanche guardare in faccia colui che aveva suonato il campanello borbottò un "No grazie, non sono interessata".

Non ottenendo risposta alzò lo sguardo e incrociò quegli occhi nocciola che le erano mancati così tanto. 

"Fefy, o mio dio, che ci fai qui?" disse Lisa incredula.

"Ora non è importante, avremo un sacco di tempo per parlarne. Quello che conta è che ho pensato a lungo e ho preso la mia decisione" quasi sussurrò Fefy.

Il cuore di Lisa saltò un battito. "E...?"

"E non posso vivere senza di te" ammise Federica.

Lisa si sentì come se le avessero tolto un peso enorme dalle spalle. Senza pensarci due volte si gettò al collo di Federica unendo le loro labbra per un breve bacio.

"Questo non significa che quello che hai fatto non mi faccia più male. Ma sono disposta a darti un'altra possibilità. Devi solo promettermi una cosa" disse la bionda.

"Tutto quello che vuoi. Sono disposta a fare tutto per riaverti con me. Non posso stare senza di te... Doris può confermarlo" ammise Lisa facendo un cenno col capo verso Doris.

"Oh si, confermo. Sono almeno tre giorni che piange sulla mia spalla. Pensavo che non sarei mai uscita da questo circolo vizioso" scherzò Doris.

"Va bene. Ti chiedo solo una cosa Lisa. Cerca di dimenticarti di Aurora una volta per tutte. Non ti sto chiedendo di escluderla dalla tua vita, non lo farei mai. Ma prova a metterti nei miei panni: capisci che non è bello vedere la tua ragazza che prova ancora dei sentimenti per la sua ex?"

"Si Fefy, lo capisco. Ci proverò. E mi dispiace tanto per averti fatto soffrire. Non succederà più, te lo prometto" disse amorevolmente Lisa.

"Grazie, significa molto per me".

"Siamo a posto ora?" chiese la bruna.

"Si bella, siamo a posto" rispose Federica prima di chinarsi per catturare le labbra della sua ragazza in un bacio che parlava da sé.

Quando dopo un po' si staccarono per riprendere fiato, Lisa non poté contenere il sorriso che si era fatto strada sul suo viso. "Non sai quanto mi è mancato questo" sussurrò con gli occhi ancora incappucciati dal bacio.

"Oh fidati, lo so bene. Ti amo piccola".

"Dio, avevo paura che non avrei mai più risentito quelle parole" ammise Lisa. "Ti amo anch'io, più di quanto tu possa immaginare".

Questa volta furono interrotte da Doris che si chiarì la gola e pronunciò un sarcastico "Ooookay, credo che sia meglio che io vada". Abbracciò le due ragazze, sussurrò qualcosa nell'orecchio di Lisa che risuonò come un "divertiti, mi raccomando" e salì in macchina, lasciando la coppia (finalmente) sola.

Non appena l'auto di Doris girò l'angolo, Boa trascinò Federica in casa e chiuse la porta alle loro spalle e guardò la bionda negli occhi.

"Ti amo Fefy, grazie per avermi dato un'altra possibilità" disse sinceramente prima di sporgersi per baciare la sua ragazza.

Non appena le loro labbra si toccarono, entrambe sentirono una scarica di brividi lungo la colonna vertebrale e immediatamente le loro lingue iniziarono a lottare per il controllo del bacio.

Quasi istintivamente, le mani di Federica si appoggiarono sulla parte bassa della schiena di Boa. Fefy spostò la bocca sul collo della bruna e morse leggermente facendo sì che un lieve gemito lasciasse le labbra di Lisa.

"Hai idea di quello che mi fai Lisa?" chiese mentre una mano le afferrò il culo, "Sono così innamorata di te".

"Io ... ti amo anch'io" mormorò Boa prima di prendere la mano di Federica e trascinarla verso la loro camera da letto.

Lisa spinse la sua ragazza contro la porta e premette un'altra volta le labbra insieme. Il bacio si intensificò rapidamente e Federica prese un pugno della t-shirt di Lisa e tirò. La bruna sollevò le braccia e la sua maglia fu gettata in qualche angolo della stanza.

"Adoro il tuo corpo" sussurò Fefy, rastrellando gli occhi sul petto di Lisa. La ragazza più alta scambiò le loro posizioni, si sfilò la felpa e il top sportivo e sganciò il reggiseno di Lisa, lasciandolo cadere a terra. 

Federica baciò di nuovo il collo di Boa e succhiò lasciando un segno. Afferrò la sua ragazza per i fianchi, la sollevò e la portò sul letto senza mai staccare le labbra. 

"Sei così bella Lisa. Non ne avrò mai abbastanza di te” disse Federica tra un bacio e l'altro finché la sua lingua non trovò il capezzolo già indurito della sua ragazza. La bionda prese in bocca il bocciolo e ci fece ruotare la lingua, sfregandolo leggermente con i denti e guadagnandosi un gemito di piacere da parte di Lisa.

Pochi secondi dopo, rilasciò il capezzolo destro e ripeté gli stessi ministri anche sull'altro seno. Boa le passò la mano tra i capelli sopra la spalla e la tirò a se per un bacio. "Ho bisogno di te, Fefy. Per favore"

Federica trascinò leggermente i denti sulla mascella della sua ragazza, spostando contemporaneamente la mano tra le gambe di Lisa. Due dita scivolarono con facilità dentro la bruna e immediatamente il corpo di Lisa si contorse contro il letto, i fianchi bloccati dalla mano libera di Federica.

"Sì... oh Dio sì... adoro come ti senti dentro di me" riuscì a dire Lisa tra un gemito e l'altro. "Cazzo Fefy... solo... non fermarti".

Federica non se lo fece ripetere due volte e spostò la mano libera dal fianco di Lisa per intrecciarla con quella della bruna. Con l'altro braccio aumentò il ritmo, assicurandosi di colpire il punto G di Lisa con ogni spinta e sentendo il respiro della sua ragazza diventare sempre più irregolare.

"Oh mio... dio... Fefy sì... proprio ... lì", le parole di Lisa si trasformarono rapidamente in lamenti e la bruna chiuse gli occhi cercando di lottare contro l'imminente orgasmo per prolungare il piacere il più possibile.

"Lasciati andare bella, vieni per me" le sussurrò Federica e a quel punto Lisa lo perse. I suoi muscoli si irrigidirono per un secondo prima che ondate di piacere la travolgessero per tutto il corpo, facendo sì che ci vollero un paio di minuti prima che il suo respiro si regolarizzasse.

Quando si riprese, Lisa vide Federica accanto a lei, i suoi occhi che la guardavano con amore e adorazione. 

"Que- quello che mi fai Fefy... è indescrivibile. Sono così fortunata, cosa ho fatto per meritarti?" sussurrò Lisa, sentendosi incredibilmente grata per avere una donna così al suo fianco.

"Sono io quella fortunata qui. Ti amo piccola" rispose Federica, posando un dolce bacio sulle labbra della sua ragazza.

"Ti amo anch'io", bisbigliò Lisa mentre si rannicchiava nel fianco della bionda, non volendo interrompere il contatto.

Era in momenti come questi che si sentiva a casa, tra le braccia della sua ragazza. Aveva vissuto più volte quella sensazione, ma oggi era diverso. Oggi Lisa seppe con certezza che Federica era la donna con cui avrebbe passato il resto della sua vita.


End file.
